Incredibly mushy romance
by QuistisTrepe-SeiferAlmasy
Summary: *CHAPTER SIX ADDED!* SEIFTIS!!! please read and review im begging you!!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Guess Who's Back, back Again  
  
Its already been six months since Squall, and the rest of the gang defeated Ultimecia and things got better. Squall became Rinoa's boyfriend (duh.) and as for Selphie and Irvine, well, Irvy gathered his guts and asked Sefy to be his girlfriend. Fortunately, Sefy (who loved Irvy too.) said her sweet "yes" to him. As for Zell, aside from hotdogs, he also found the love of his life in the personality of the girl with the pigtails, Miranda (I just named her Miranda because her name wasn't mentioned in the game). And last but not the least, Quistis. she is still an instructor and even got promoted.  
  
One fine morning, the gang, (Quistis, Selphie.. aw come on! I mean all of the 6 people). Quistis wasn't her usual self today. She didn't get enough sleep because she dreamed about Seifer. "Quistis, Selphie and I are going shopping. Do you want to come?" Rinoa asked. Quistis didn't answer her question because she was thinking about what that dream about Seifer meant. "Quisty? Hello?! Earth to Instructor Quistis Trepe??" Selphie said as she waved her hands in front of Quistis' eyes. "Oh huh? What oh yeah sure."Quistis replied and she didn't even know what she was saying. "So you agree we go shopping! Oh yeah!" Selphie said. "Did I say 'yes'?" she asked. Rinoa and Selphie nodded excitedly because Quistis doesn't do shopping. "Say Quistis, why were you quiet?" Zell asked "I'm thinking about something" she replied "Something or SOMEBODY?" Irvine asked "Something about somebody" she replied "And who is that SOMEBODY and what is that SOMETHING about him?" Squall asked (A/N: in this fic, squall is a newer person now. He smiles more often and talks more often that before [influence of Rinoa]) "I wonder what happened to Seifer Almasy" she replied "Yeah. its sort of not ordinary without having him here" Selphie said "I miss him a lot. Do you guys forgive him?" Quistis said unaware that she is blushing. "Yeah." they all said "Nice.. Quisty is blushing!" Irvine said. "I'm not!" she replied "Yes you are!" Zell managed to say even if his mouth was full of hotdogs. "Q-U-I-S-T-I-S is in love with S-E-I-F-E-R!" Selphie sang "No I'm not! You guys better stop teasing me or else I'll whip your sorry asses" Quistis said as she stood up and walked away. "Gee.. I hope she's not mad" Rinoa said "She's not. Hey, you know what the "walking out" thing means?" Squall said "She is INLOVE with SEIFER!" Irvine said.  
  
%*-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------*%  
  
The next day. "Morning guys" Quistis said as she approached the 'orphanage gang's table' "Morning Quisty" they all said "Hey where is Irvine and Selphie?" "Dunno" "Smooching maybe" Zell said Then, they saw Selphie and Irvine go inside the cafeteria looking very happy "Speaking of the devils.." "Morning guys" said Irvine and Selphie together "Hey.. where have you two been?" "Just around. hey listen, we have great news for all of us especially for you Quistis" Selphie said excitedly "Oh yeah?" Quistis said "The orphanage gang will be completed. Seifer is back" Irvine said "Nice joke you two." Quistis said "Quisty, you don't believe us?" Selphie asked "NO" she said. Then, they saw a man walking and singing and then entered the cafeteria.  
  
"Guess who's back. back again. Seifer's back. tell a friend. Guess who's back guess who's back guess who's back.." He sang Mixed emotions filled the entire cafeteria. Some are happy and some are very angry because they still hated Seifer. But surely, the 'orphanage gang' was so happy. And without her knowledge, Quistis was blushing. "The love of Quistis' life. really Quistis you're blushing" Zell said "Oh shut up chicken-wuss" Quistis said unaware of what she just said and then closed her mouth with her hand. "Chicken-wuss eh? That's originally from Seifer. Quistis you're starting to become obvious" Irvine said teasingly. "Hey wassup guys?" "Hey Seifer" they all greeted. Quistis pretended to be mad and then said "Listen, I gotta go. See you guys in a bit" she said then gathered her books. "Quistis, you're not yet finished with your breakfast" Zell called "They're yours." She said coldly "Going already Quistis?" Seifer asked There was no answer. "Gee, I hope she's not mad at me or anything" Seifer said "She's not." They all said together "Follow her Seifer and start up a conversation" "Sure" Seifer said as he run.  
  
%*-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------*% "Hey instructor" "What do you want Seifer?" "How are you QUISTY?" "I'm fine and still alive" "Are you still mad at me? Listen, sorry for what I did" Seifer said "Its past already. Lets forget about it shall we?" she said coldly. As she entered one classroom. "Quistis... is this your classroom?" he asked "Obvious isn't it?" "Gosh Quistis, you're my teacher" "Very unfortunate for you Seifer" "Why?" "Oh nothing" she said as she sat in the teacher's chair. "Do you mind if I sit here in the front row so that I can get a better vision of you?" he asked "I wouldn't mind. But the students will mind considering the fact that you are the tallest student I've got. Why do you want to 'have a better vision of me'?" she asked "So that I will be able to see the beauty that I've missed for the last 6 months." He said. 'Since when did Seifer appreciate the word BEAUTY?' she thought. They waited for a few minutes and then the students entered the classroom. Everyone took their seats and Quistis saw that Seifer took a seat beside a girl named Xu. Quistis felt jealous. "Good morning class. Today is the first day of your SeeD exams so I hope that you are prepared." She said as she smiled. "All of you will go to the training center. I've set up an obstacle course. For each course, you will be facing a monster. Draw everything that you can and defeat the monster and proceed to the next course. You will be graded according to how long you get to battle the monster." Quistis said "All of you go now except for Mr. Almasy.. He got here late so he will not be able to apply what we have discussed. Go now" "Quistis you haven't changed one bit" Seifer said. "Well you haven't changed. Still the same old mr. knight with the smirk on his face." Quistis said coldly. "Quisty, you became so cold to me all of a sudden. Are you mad at me?" Seifer asked. "Why would I be mad at you? You did not do anything wrong to me. The major WRONG THING that you did was be Ultimecia's knight but that was past already" Quistis said again with no expression. "Quistis, I wanted to know you as a different person. More than just an instructor." "What do you mean Seifer?" "Will you go out with me on Saturday?" he asked "I'm afraid not" Quistis said as she walked and settled herself near the window. "Why? Are you seeing someone already?" he asked "No" "Then why.?" "Seifer, why all of a sudden you wanted to go out with me? You just rejected me six months ago when I said 'I love you' to you, you just smirked and almost killed me" she said "Because I realized something Quistis. Something that I should have realized long before. "Oh yeah?" Quistis said "I love you Quistis" Seifer said  
  
A/N: END OF CHAPTER ONE. I hope you enjoyed reading my first ever Seiftis fic and could you do me a favour?? Review please???!! Sorry its my first time to write a fanfic.. should I write another one or should I just stop because it sucks?? Answer me people!!!!! Reviews please. please please please pretty please?? 


	2. Love???

Chapter two: Their First Dance  
  
"I love you Quistis" Seifer said "Oh yeah" she replied coldly "Dammit Quistis. Why are you playing it cool?" Seifer asked angrily "Because I don't have feelings for you anymore" she said "I know that is not true" Seifer said "Oh yeah?" "Its not true. You're just scared to tell me that you still love me" he said "Why would I be scared" she asked "Because you want to be with me" Seifer said SLAP!!!! Quistis slapped him right in the face. Seifer was silent and still for a moment. And then, Seifer felt he needed to do something. So, he wrapped Quistis' waist with his arm and pulled her for a long. deep. kiss. Quistis liked the kiss. 'Oh Hyne, such a great kisser' she thought. 'Shit! I should put a stop to this' she thought. Then, she pulled away from Seifer and slapped his face once more. "What's that for?" he asked angrily. "Stay away from me Seifer." She replied. "I won't stay away from you Quistis because I can't. I will die if I ever did that." He said. Quistis just walked out and left Seifer alone in the room. She reached for the elevator and then to her room. She collapsed onto her bed and thought about the things that she and Seifer discussed a while ago. 'So, he does love me too. Quistis you are such an idiot! You should've grabbed the opportunity! What if he looks for another girl?' a voice in the back of her head said.  
  
AT DINNER TIME....... The entire gang was stunned to see a stage and sound system all over the cafeteria. "Maybe there's a concert" Zell said Before they ate, the music being played was Eyes on Me. You can see couples dancing in the dancefloor (of course, including Squinoa, Selvine, and Zell with the girl with the pigtails). Quistis was left alone in the table when. "Instructor?". Then Quistis turned to see who it was. To her dismay, it was one of the trepies. "What do you want Ryuuzen?" She asked "I was just wondering if you want to dance with me?" "Sorry Ryuuzen, I can't and I don't dance" she said The poor trepie went back to their table very very sad. Quistis was left alone again and she was watching the people dancing. "I envy them." a voice in her back said. When Quistis turned around to look at the man's face, she saw Seifer. "Quistis, may I have this dance?" he asked. "I can't and I don't dance" she said "Come on please?" Seifer asked "No Seifer" she said. Seifer was looking cute while he pleaded to her. Then out of the blue, he kneeled and said "Quistis please???" "Seifer get up. its embarrassing" she said "I won't" "Alright Alright!!! I'll dance with you!" she said as she stood up. The people were shocked when they saw Seifer and Quistis dancing together. It seemed impossible but then, they decided to mind their own business anyway.  
  
When the music ended, the couples dancing went back to their respective tables and then while walking, Seifer held Quistis' hand and then walked with her to the 'orphanage gang table'. When Quistis was about to sit down, Seifer acted like a real gentleman and then pulled the chair for her to be able to sit down. "Will you excuse me for a moment? I'm going to do something" Seifer said "Certainly" she replied. To her surprise, Seifer was walking to the stage "Seifer's going to sing!" Selphie cheered "Mike test! Oh. I'm going to sing for someone I love with all my heart and soul" he said "Oh come on! Since when did Seifer become so mushy? Duh?!" Quistis said "If I know, YOU'RE JEALOUS QUISTIS!" Squall teased. "I'm Not!!!" Quistis said. "Blushing!" Selphie said  
  
Seifer sang:  
  
Bright lights, fancy restaurants Anything in this world that a man could want I got a bank account bigger than the law should allow Still im lonely now Pretty faces from the covers of the magazines From their covers to my covers want to lay with me Fame and fortune still cant find And a grown man is running outta time  
  
Even though it seems I have everything I don't wanna be a lonely fool All of the women all the expensive cars All of the money don't amount to you So I can make believe I have everything But I can't pretend that I don't see That without you girl, my life is incomplete. 


	3. First Kiss???

The crowd applauded. Then, Seifer went down the stage and sat next to Quistis.  
  
"Tee-hee Seify!!! You're a great singer!" Selphie said.  
  
"Say Seifer, to whom was that song dedicated to?" Irvine asked  
  
"Well if you'll excuse me. I better go to my room and check some papers." Quistis said as she stood up and went outside the cafeteria  
  
"That woman is starting to act really really weird" Squall said.  
  
"She is very serious with her life. she should live a little" Rinoa said  
  
"Well, same old Quistis"  
  
"Anyway, back to the topic. to whom was that song dedicated to?"  
  
"Uhmmm.. to our beautiful instructor who started acting weird since I got here" he replied.  
  
"QUISTIS??!!!"  
  
"Uh yeah."  
  
(A/N: SEIFER IS SO FRANK.)  
  
"Seifer, I didn't know you have feelings for her too.." Zell managed to say even if his mouth is full of hotdogs.  
  
"Even if how much I show her my feelings. she still hates me."  
  
"She does not hate you! She loves you" Rinoa said  
  
"Then why is she acting so weird?"  
  
"That we can't explain." Irvine said  
  
"You just have to be patient" Squall said.  
  
"Alright"  
  
The next day.  
  
Quistis entered her empty classroom. 'I'm 30 minutes early.' She thought as she sat in her chair. She found a paper in her table. It says "To Miss Quistis Trepe". She opened the note.  
  
My lady Quistis, You are the one that inspires me  
  
The most beautiful person I know  
  
The most caring one  
  
The most sincere one  
  
As I look into those azure eyes of yours, I find sadness  
  
And If I'm with you  
  
I feel that there is some empty space in your heart  
  
It's a shame if you have so much love to give  
  
But yet no one wants to receive it  
  
Would you be so kind?  
  
To allow me to fill that empty space in your heart  
  
And to allow me receive all the love you can give  
  
And in return I give you  
  
My life  
  
My soul  
  
My love  
  
My all.  
  
I love you. Your knight, Seifer Almasy  
  
(A/N: I made this poem to free me from being bored so I used this in this particular part of my fic. Do I suck? Im sorry if you think I suck at writing. Its just that im only 13 years old. gomen ne! *says sorry*)  
  
'I didn't know Seifer writes poetry. He's pretty good' she thought and she smiled as she put the paper in her file folder. 'I'm getting this framed' she thought.  
  
"Good morning my dear instructor!" someone greeted. Quistis looked at the person.  
  
"Good morning Seifer. What happened to you? You arrived quite early" she said as she looked at her watch. "7 minutes early to be exact" she said  
  
"Well I can't eat"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're not in the cafeteria when I arrived there"  
  
"That's because I reported to Headmaster Cid hamhead!" she said  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Listen Seifer, thank you for the poem you gave me" she said with much sincerity  
  
"Poem?? What poem?"  
  
"Oh don't act so innocent because it doesn't suite you." She said as she showed him the piece of paper.  
  
"Oh. no problem. Did you like it?"  
  
"I liked it.A lot. I didn't know you write poetry. Thank you anyway"  
  
That day, Quistis couldn't quite concentrate in her lecture. She was thinking about the poem. Would you be so kind to allow me to fill that empty space in your heart and allow me to receive all the love you can give. 'Oh I can't believe Seifer can write such things. But its GOOD!' she thought.  
  
After such a long day. she was happy to be back in her dorm. lie down in her bed. Holding the paper that contains the poem made by HER KNIGHT.  
  
'I should make a poem too. To tell him that I appreciate him' she said as she grabbed a pen and paper and started writing.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.......................  
  
Quistis gave Seifer the poem she made and went to her seat (A/N: Seifer was early again) Seifer read:  
  
  
  
To my knight (???)  
  
I really appreciate the poem you gave me.  
  
And I am happy to tell you that I am more than willing  
  
To let you fill that empty space in me  
  
To let you feel the love that I can give  
  
I also accept your love  
  
But somehow I try to ponder  
  
What is it in me that you saw  
  
That made you fall in love with me?  
  
I am not a sorceress  
  
But you are still willing to be my knight  
  
I thank Hyne for giving me a knight like you  
  
I love you too  
  
Your lady (????) Quistis Trepe  
  
(A/N: You may be wondering why I placed [??] in the 'my knight' and 'my lady' and that's because Quistis was wondering what's gotten into Seifer. And in another way of looking at it, Quistis was trying to ask Seifer if he is serious about being her knight)  
  
Seifer looked at Quistis with a happy expression in his face. Quistis smiled at him too. He stood up from his chair and walked towards Quistis. She stood up and then Seifer snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her for a deep, passionate kiss. This time, Quistis did not slap Seifer but instead, she return his kiss.  
  
"So is it official?" he asked  
  
"Official what?"  
  
"That I'm your knight and boyfriend"  
  
"Uhhhh. yeah"  
  
They were both so happy and they kissed again.  
  
"Instructor Trepe??? Almasy???!!!"  
  
(A/N: Uh-oh!!! Someone saw them kissing. It would be 'the talk of the town' if this someone tells everybody what he saw. Anyway, who the hell is this person to see and disturb the kiss made by Quistis and Seifer? Will he tell everyone that Seifer and Quistis are you know. boyfriends?? Well, find out next chapter. *I promise I will write fast so that the next chapter will be read by you! THANX A LOT FOR READING MY FIC..  
  
ANYWAY, THANKS A LOT TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY FIRST FIC. I FORGOT YOUR NAMES BUT IM SURE YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT.  
  
And for those who think that this is just plain crap and that I suck when it comes to writing a fic, well IM SORRY. Im just 13 years old (what do you expect?!). BUT AS LONG AS THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO LIKE MY FIC AND APPRECIATE IT, I'LL CONTINUE TO WRITE. SEIFTIS FOREVER!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Reminiscing

"Instructor Trepe??? Almasy??!" someone said  
  
"Who the hell are you??" Seifer asked  
  
"He's Kenji. a Trepie" Quistis said  
  
"Almasy! How dare you kiss my dear beautiful instructor?" Kenji said  
  
"Kenji listen." Quistis said  
  
"No!!!! I won't I'll go to headmaster!" Kenji said  
  
"We heard screaming! What the hell is going on?" Squall asked  
  
"Commander I saw Almasy kissing our beautiful instructor" Kenji said  
  
"Really??" Selphie asked  
  
"Yeah. should I go to the headmaster?" Kenji asked  
  
"Seifer kissed Quistis??" Rinoa and Zell said together  
  
"yeah"  
  
"HELL YEAH!!!!!!" the five (Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Zell, and Irvine) said together  
  
"What do you mean 'hell yeah'?" Kenji asked with a puzzled expression  
  
"Kenji. the five of us were waiting for this thing to happen" Irvine said  
  
"Yeah. Besides, its not wrong to love right?" Rinoa supported what Irvine said  
  
"But he's our enemy!"  
  
"Correction. that is FORMER ENEMY."  
  
"Come on Kenji, I know how muck you Trepies love Quistis. But you can't tell her heart to love you instead" Squall said. With that, Kenji shook his head and apologized and sat on his seat looking very depressed.  
  
"Thank you guys." Seifer and Quistis said together (Seifer held Quistis' hand)  
  
"You guys look so cute!" Selphie said as Irvine placed an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"But we do look a lot more cute don't you think Sefie dear?" he asked and kissed Selphie's cheek.  
  
" Of course Irvie dear" she said  
  
Before they got too mushy. they settled at their respective seats. Quistis arranged her stuff and prepared herself for her class.  
  
She cant concentrate well on her discussion and thankfully, the bell for lunch rang. The orphanage gang stood up and headed for the cafeteria while Seifer just stayed behind.  
  
"Need any help with that Instructor?" he offered  
  
"No thanks Seifer. Besides, don't call me Instructor when we are not having class" she said and then smiled and gave Seifer a pile of books.  
  
"Where are we heading my lady?" he asked  
  
"Cafeteria of course"  
  
"With these pile of books?"  
  
"I've got classes after lunch"  
  
"Alright my beautiful lady"  
  
And then they walked silently.  
  
"The kiss we made is still fresh from my memory" Seifer said 


	5. Lover's Quarrel

"Seifer."  
  
"Would you mind if I kiss you again?"  
  
Then, no answer.  
  
"Quistis?? Earth to Miss Quistis Trepe??"  
  
"Sorry Seifer. I was just thinking about you and me having a relationship. I think its not right. What I've written in the poem. That was my true feelings. That was what my heart wanted to say. But my mind says I shouldn't be your girlfriend because I am still your instructor." Quistis replied  
  
"To hell with your mind! I love you and you love me that's it! I don't care about what your genius mind says! For all I know is that we love each other!" Seifer said  
  
"I really don't think it is right Seifer. Student-teacher relationship is not right! What will the people think about us?"  
  
"Quistis. I am about the same age as you are and I don't care if you are my instructor. I love you. so much." Seifer replied as he saw tears in the azure eyes of the woman he loves.  
  
"I love you too. but its not right."  
  
"Okay fine! I should have known that you're going to break my heart again! I should have known that you are a very big liar! That stupid poem! What is written in there is PLAIN BULLSHIT!" Seifer said feeling so angry  
  
Tears started to stream from Quistis' eyes but she managed to say, "What was written in the poem is not bullshit. It's the truth. I really love you. But we can't be together" Quistis said as she continued to sob  
  
"You love me but we can't be together! What the hell does that mean! You know what, since we were freaky kids, I have loved you. I've always loved you! You broke my heart once. and I was hoping that it will never happen again! All these years I've been waiting. waiting for you to be mine! But that will just remain as my dream. my fantasy. You know what, let's cut the crap! I'm outta here!" Seifer said and walked away with tears in his jade- green eyes. 'I still love you Quistis Trepe! And I won't stop loving you.' he thought.  
  
Quistis just stood there. unable to move. she just realized how much she hurt her love. Wiping her tears from her eyes, she proceeded to the cafeteria.  
  
Seifer was so upset. Instead of eating lunch with the rest of the gang, he went into his room.  
  
FLASHBACK...  
  
"Quisty, can I tell you something?" young Seifer asked  
  
"What is it Seify?" young Quisty asked  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Nice joke Seify!"  
  
"I really do"  
  
"Were still kids. besides, I already got my eyes on 1 person and that's Squall"  
  
"But Quisty, he doesn't love you!"  
  
"He will learn to love me someday"  
  
"Why can't you learn to love me then?" young Seifer asked. Quisty cannot answer. Instead, she walked away. "Were not meant to be Seifer."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Those words echoed to Seifer's mind. Its just like a ghost. It hunts him. He looked at his watch. Almost time for his subject after lunch and luckily, Quistis is not going to be the teacher for that particular subject.  
  
He walked slowly. Not bothering if he was late for his next class. He reached the classroom and the teacher was already there. He didn't even bother if he entered in the front door and passed by the teacher without greeting him.  
  
"Mr. Almasy. good afternoon!" the teacher said. Seifer didn't bother to reply.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. No one has manners" Kenji, the trepie said  
  
"Shut up moron!"  
  
"Instructor Molly, Seifer is insulting me!" Kenji said  
  
"I'm warning you Mr. Almasy! Stop that now!" the instructor said  
  
"Fine whatever!"  
  
His class was in his most hated teacher was about weapons. his favourite subject. He was never bored about it. But today was a little different. He wasn't listening to his teacher and answering very ridiculous terms which annoyed the teacher.  
  
"Almasy what is your problem?" the instructor asked  
  
"Like you care"  
  
"That's it! Detention for Mr. Almasy! I'm so fed up with you!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
After the discussion, the instructor called Seifer and talked to him about his punishment.  
  
"Mr. Almasy, you will be in detention room number 1 tonight. from 8:00 until 12:00 midnight. you have to stay there and be silent. An instructor will be there to watch over you. Now be there tonight if you don't want your ass to be out of Balamb Garden" the instructor said angrily.  
  
THAT NIGHT..  
  
"Seifer was walking absent-mindedly and he bumped into Selphie.  
  
"Yo Seify!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What's up Seify?" Selphie asked with her usual attitude of cheerfulness.  
  
"I've got detention. Listen, talk to you some other time. I'm gonna be late. Bye Selphie" Seifer said as he walked away.  
  
He saw a room that the nameplate says DETENTION ROOM #1.  
  
He didn't knock because he's positive that no one is there. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a lot of students that had detention. He entered the room and sat beside a girl named Ritsuko.  
  
"Hey Ritsuko. why do you have detention?"  
  
"I was passing notes in the whole class while Instructor Molly was teaching. She caught us and all of us receive detention tonight. Im gonna be here until 9:00. oops! That's 1 hour more" Ritsuko said.  
  
Seifer sat quietly and read a book. To his surprise, Quistis entered the room. "Good evening!" she greeted then smiled. The trepies were there too (which Seifer thought that got detention because they know that Quistis is gonna be the instructor to watch over them). The trepies drooled and then smiled like mad.  
  
"Just be shut up and read a book or do your assignments ok? Make sure you won't produce any noise" Quistis said as she checked the papers of her students.  
  
8:30. 9:00. (Ritsuko and the others left. which leaves the trepies and Seifer with Quistis). 9:30.10:00 (all the trepies left because their time was up. finally, Seifer and Quistis were the only ones in the room). Seifer felt the urge to talk to her.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said. only this time, he wasn't the only one who said 'im sorry'. Quistis spoke too. and they spoke at the same time. That made Quistis smile which made him smile too. He approached the table and kissed Quistis. She returned the kiss by placing her arms around his neck.  
  
'So, does this mean that. you know." he asked  
  
"Not yet. you have to court me first" Quistis said.  
  
"What the hell??"  
  
"You don't want to court me? That would be fine and---" then Quistis was cut off by Seifer speaking. "ALLRIGHT ALLRIGHT!" he said and then he smiled. She embraced him and Seifer thought that time would stop. he wished that time would stop so that he can hold his love forever. touch her and feel her.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
"Quisty dear. have you heard the news?" Rinoa asked  
  
"What news?"  
  
"There's gonna be a concert here tonight for the fund raising project of Headmaster Cid and Matron. They are planning to build an orphanage just like the one we used to live in" Selphie said  
  
"And bloody hell!! We are going to sing!" "What?" Quistis asked  
  
"Were gonna sing and were gonna sing tonight" Selphie said.  
  
"Oh hell!! I have to prepare my song! Shoot! Why the hell didn't they inform us earlier?" Quistis said angrily as she walked away going to the library. 


	6. Orphanage Gang Concert

The whole gang was busy preparing for the much awaited concert that will happen tonight. Since it was Saturday, none of them had classes. Selphie and Rinoa were in their rooms and practiced their song while Zell was busy in the cafeteria eating his hotdogs. Irvine was flirting with women (because Selphie was not there and as the saying goes: while the cat is away, the mouse will play). Squall was in the training centre and Quistis and Seifer was no where to be found (I wonder where they could be).  
  
After several hours, it was night time. concert time. the concert was held in the great hall. Tables were set up, wine and food were served.  
  
"Good Evening everyone! As you all know, this is a concert for the fund raising project of me and my wife for building another orphanage so that we can take care of children just like we did to Squall, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Seifer. And since this is a concert, the people who will sing are the people involved in the ORIGINAL ORPHANAGE GANG. plus a special number from Sorceress Rinoa. The first one to perform is SQUALL LEONHART!" Headmaster Cid said.  
  
Squall came up to the stage and the music was played and then he sang:  
  
I know when he's been on your mind  
  
That distant look is in your eyes  
  
I thought with time you'd realize  
  
It's over, over  
  
It's not the way I choose to live  
  
And something somewhere's got to give  
  
As sharing this relationship gets older, older  
  
You know I'd fight for you  
  
But how I can fight someone who isn't even there  
  
I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you  
  
I dont care if that's not fair  
  
Cause I want it all  
  
Or nothing at all  
  
There's no where left to fall  
  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
  
Is it all  
  
Or are we just friends  
  
Is this how it ends  
  
With a simple telephone call  
  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
There are times it seems to me  
  
I'm sharing you with memories  
  
I feel it in my heart  
  
But I don't show it, show it  
  
And then there's times you look at me  
  
As though I'm all that you can see  
  
Those times I don't believe it's right  
  
I know it, know it  
  
Don't make me promises  
  
Baby you never did know how to keep them well  
  
I've had the rest of you  
  
Now I want the best of you  
  
It's time for show and tell  
  
Cause I want it all  
  
Or nothing at all  
  
There's no where left to fall  
  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
  
Is it all  
  
Or are we just friends  
  
Is this how it ends  
  
With a simple telephone call  
  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
Cause you and I  
  
Could lose it all if you've got no more room  
  
No room inside for me in your life  
  
Cause I want it all  
  
Or nothing at all  
  
There's no where left to fall  
  
It's now or never Cause I want it all  
  
Or nothing at all  
  
There's no where left to fall  
  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
  
Is it all  
  
Or are we just friends  
  
Is this how it ends  
  
With a simple telephone call  
  
You leave me here with nothing at all Cause I want it all  
  
Or nothing at all  
  
There's no where left to fall  
  
When you reach the bottom it's now or never  
  
Is it all  
  
Or are we just friends  
  
Is this how it ends  
  
With a simple telephone call  
  
You leave me here with nothing at all  
  
When Squall ended the song, the people clapped and cheered. Rinoa was tearful and at the same time, she's happy because she knew that the song was dedicated to her. When Squall returned to their table, she couldn't help it and she hugged Squall and kissed him in the lips.  
  
"Aw come on! Enough with this mushy stuff!" Seifer said  
  
"Next, Aw! We have a girl! Give it up for Ms. Rinoa Heartilly!"  
  
"Your turn Rin!"  
  
Rinoa went up to the stage and sang.  
  
If there were no words  
  
No way to speak  
  
I will still hear you  
  
If there were no tears  
  
No way to feel inside  
  
I'd still feel for you  
  
And even if the sun refused to shine  
  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
  
You will still have my heart  
  
Until the end of time  
  
You're all I need  
  
My love  
  
My Valentine  
  
All of my life  
  
I have been waiting for  
  
All you give to me  
  
You've opened my eyes  
  
And showed me how to love unselfishly  
  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
Until the end of time  
  
Cause all I need is you my Valentine  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
  
I would give you my heart  
  
Until the end of time  
  
Cause all I need is you  
  
My Valentine  
  
Oh woah  
  
You're all I need my love  
  
My valentine.  
  
The crowd cheered and then Rinoa bowed and went back in their table. Squall whispered to her "thank you for the song. I know that it is dedicated to me".  
  
  
  
"Next up. We have, Irvine Kinneas!"  
  
Irvine came up to the stage and all the women he was flirting with drooled. He then sang:  
  
Lying in your arms  
  
So close together  
  
Didn't know just what I had  
  
Now I toss and turn  
  
'Cause I'm without you  
  
Now I'm missing you so bad  
  
Where was my head?  
  
Where was my heart?  
  
Now I cry alone in the dark  
  
I lie awake, I drive myself crazy  
  
Drive myself crazy thinking of you  
  
Made a mistake when I let you go baby  
  
I drive myself crazy wanting you  
  
The way that I do...  
  
I was such a fool  
  
I couldn't see it  
  
Just how good you were to me  
  
You confessed your love, undying devotion  
  
I confessed my need to be free  
  
And now I'm left with all this pain  
  
I've only got myself to blame  
  
I lie awake, I drive myself crazy  
  
Drive myself crazy thinking of you  
  
Made a mistake when I let you go baby  
  
I drive myself crazy wanting you  
  
The way that I do...  
  
Why didn't I know it?  
  
(How much I love you baby)  
  
Why couldn't I show it?  
  
(If I had only known)  
  
When I had the chance  
  
Oh, I had the chance  
  
I lie awake, I drive myself crazy  
  
Drive myself crazy thinking of you  
  
Made a mistake when I let you go baby  
  
I drive myself crazy wanting you  
  
The way that I do...  
  
"That song was dedicated to Ms. Selphie Tilmitt. Selphie, baby, I love you so much" he said  
  
The crowd applauded and Selphie was happy and at the same time mad because she saw the women who drooled. She hugged her Irvy as soon as he arrived in the gang's table.  
  
"Next, we have, Ms. Selphie Tilmitt!"  
  
Selphie went up to the stage and adjusted the microphone stand (because she is too little) and then she sang:  
  
You know everything that I'm afraid of  
  
You do everything i wish i did  
  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
  
I know i should tell you how i fell  
  
I wish everyone would disappear  
  
Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
  
And I'm too shy to say  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you  
  
You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
  
And sometimes you tell me thing that i don't want to know  
  
I just want to hold you  
  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
  
Ooh, I got a crush on you  
  
I hope you feel the way that i do  
  
I get a rush  
  
When I'm with you  
  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you  
  
Ooh, I wish i could tell somebody  
  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
  
I've got a crush on you  
  
A crush on you, I got a crush  
  
You say everything that no one says  
  
But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
  
I will always want you, I will always love you  
  
I've got a crush...  
  
After the song, Selphie bowed and threw flying kisses to everyone in the great hall. The people clapped their hands louder this time because Selphie's number was sing and dance unlike the first ones who sang.  
  
"The next one to perform. I know you know him especially the ones who are working in the cafeteria. He is the one who consumes all the hotdogs and he is the first one to get mad if there isn't any hotdogs left. You know who it is?? Yeah you're all right! Zell Dincht!" Cid said.  
  
Zell swallowed all the hotdogs left in his mouth before coming up the stage. He went up the stage.  
  
Who let the dogs out  
  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
  
Who let the dogs out  
  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
  
Who let the dogs out  
  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
  
Who let the dogs out  
  
The party was nice the party was pumping  
  
Ah Yepee Ah Yo  
  
And everybody having a ball  
  
Yepee Ah Yo  
  
Till them man them start they name calling  
  
Yepee Ah Yo  
  
Then them girls respond to the call  
  
I hear a woman shout out.  
  
Who let the dogs out  
  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
  
Who let the dogs out  
  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
  
Who let the dogs out  
  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
  
Who let the dogs out  
  
Last year in the dance you had a ball  
  
You call me millibug and skettell  
  
Get back gruffy, mash scruffy  
  
Get back you flea infested mongrel  
  
Now I tell meh self dem man go get angry  
  
Ah Yepee Ah Yo  
  
To hear dem girls calling them canine  
  
Yepee Ah Yo  
  
But they say hey man dat is part of the party  
  
Ah Yepee Ah Yo  
  
Them woman in front and they man behind  
  
I hear ah woman shout out.  
  
Who let the dogs out  
  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
  
Who let the dogs out  
  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
  
Who let the dogs out  
  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
  
Who let the dogs out  
  
Ah doggie is nothing if he don't have a bone  
  
All doggie hold it  
  
Ah doggie is nothing if he don't have a bone  
  
All doggie hold it Who let the dogs out Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
  
Who let the dogs out  
  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
  
Who let the dogs out  
  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
  
Who let the dogs out  
  
Last year in the dance you had a ball  
  
You call me millibug and skettell  
  
Get back fluffy, mash scruffy  
  
Get back you flea infested mongrel  
  
If I was a dog  
  
The party is on  
  
I got to get my groove on  
  
'Cause my mind done gone  
  
Can't you see the rays coming from my eyes  
  
Walking through the place like Digi-man  
  
Breaking it down  
  
Me and my white tail  
  
Short coat  
  
Can't see color  
  
Any color will do  
  
I'll stick on you  
  
That's why they call me pit bull  
  
'Cause I'm the man of the land when they see me  
  
They say oooooh Who let the dogs out  
  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
  
Who let the dogs out  
  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
  
Who let the dogs out  
  
Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof, Woof  
  
Who let the dogs out (A/N: Zell borrowed a dog in the pet shop and carried it with him in the stage while he sang the song. just like the dog in M.I.B. II)  
  
"A big round of applause to Mr. Dincht and to the dog he borrowed from the pet shop. Next, we have. oh, Mr. Seifer Almasy."  
  
Seifer went up the stage and a bunch of girls who call themselves "almasies" (just like the treppies which are die hard fans of Quistis, the almasies are girls who have huge crushes on Seifer) screamed and blushed feeling that Seifer is going to sing for them (which is so not true). While he was standing on the stage and the music was played, he never lost sight of Quistis. Not one single moment. Quistis was also looking at him.  
  
Seifer sang:  
  
Oh tell me why  
  
We do almost everything that lovers do  
  
And that's why it's hard just to be friends with you  
  
Every time your heart is broken by the fool  
  
I want you to know that it hurts me too  
  
It's hard to wipe your tears away  
  
Knowing that you should be with me  
  
Now tell me why  
  
Why are we still friends  
  
When everything says  
  
We should be more than we are  
  
And tell me why  
  
Everytime I find  
  
Someone that I like  
  
We always end up just being friends  
  
I would hate for you to find somebody new  
  
Who you really loved cause it would mean losing you  
  
But am I a fool girl not to say  
  
If I'm always scared, I'll lose you anyway  
  
Somehow somewhere I've got to choose  
  
No matter if it's win or lose  
  
Now tell me why  
  
Why are we still friends  
  
When everything says  
  
We should be more than we are  
  
And tell me why  
  
Everytime I find  
  
Someone that I like  
  
We always end up just being friends  
  
I don't wanna be like your brother  
  
I don't wanna be your best friend  
  
I only wanna be your lover  
  
When will this end  
  
If I told you that I wanna be in your life  
  
Then you could be the woman in mine  
  
Now tell me why  
  
Why are we still friends  
  
When everything says  
  
We should be more than we are  
  
And tell me why  
  
Everytime I find  
  
Someone that I like  
  
We always end up just being friends  
  
Why are we still friends  
  
When everything says  
  
We should be more than we are  
  
And tell me why  
  
Everytime I find  
  
Someone that I like  
  
We always end up just being friends  
  
When Seifer was singing, he never lost eye contact with Quistis. It's his way of showing her that the song is dedicated to her. Actually, it was the first time that you hear Seifer sing a love song.  
  
"What a wonderful song number by Mr. Almasy. Next, our youngest instructor. Ms. Quistis Trepe!"  
  
When Quistis' name was mentioned, everyone clapped their hands loudly and the trepies all drooled.  
  
Quistis was a bit shy when she came up the stage and then, the music began to play. 'There's no turning back now Quistis' she told herself.  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul  
  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold  
  
But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
I give you my destiny  
  
I'm giving you all of me  
  
I want your symphony  
  
Singing in all that I am  
  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back  
  
So I lay my head back down  
  
And I lift my hands  
  
And pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I pray to be only yours  
  
I know now you're my only hope  
  
mmmmm, mmmmmmmmm  
  
oooooooooooooohhh  
  
Everyone clapped their hands as Quistis finished her song. No one thought that Quistis was a very good singer because she never sings in front of anybody. Before Quistis got out of the stage, Seifer came up carrying a bouquet of white roses and gave it to her.  
  
"Thank you Seifer"  
  
"You're very much welcome Quistis" 


End file.
